Weapons used by Jack Bauer
This is a list of weapons used by Jack Bauer over the course of 24. Day 1 Tranquilizer dartgun When Jack Bauer left George Mason in his office to call Division, Mason, not knowing of Jack's perception of him, let Jack duck downstairs to get some coffee while he made the call. Jack had Nina Myers to hand him a binder, of which he used to hide the weapon until he can return to his office. Without hesitation, Jack presented and fired a dart into Mason's thigh, sedating him, and knocking him out for about 30 minutes. Sig Sauer P228/P229 (with and without suppressor) Jack Bauer's most common weapon throughout Day 1 was the Sig Sauer P228 (however, during the making of various scenes, the pistol used by Jack is visible a variation of the Sig Sauer series other than the P228, the P229. The initial scene of him arming himself with the gun was in his office, while talking and preparing to aid Richard Walsh. He used this throughout most of his gun battles in Day 1 including: * at Dunlop Plaza - Day 1 1:00am-2:00am * in pursuit of Greg Penticoff - Day 1 3:00am-4:00am * the staged death of Nina Myers - Day 1 6:00am-7:00am * rescuing his family - Day 1 11:00am-12:00pm * fleeing Ira Gaines' compound - Day 1 12:00pm-1:00pm * the detention center siege - Day 1 8:00pm-9:00pm * windshield shootout with Nina Myers - Day 1 11:00pm-12:00am TAC folder This mini-blade was first used during Day 1 1:00am-2:00am, after the shootout with the unknown attackers at Dunlop Plaza. After helping Richard Walsh take down 2 gunmen, Jack approached the dead corpse of one after telling Walsh he would ID him. Jack holstered his pistol, flicked out the 3-inch blade of his TAC folder and severed the thumb of the downed hostile for a fingerprint. Later on he used this to cut Kevin Carroll loose in the back seat of his car, before entering Ira Gaines' compound. Customized 5.56mm compact sniper rifle During Day 1 7:00am-8:00am, under strict orders from Ira Gaines, Jack was directed to Senator David Palmer's breakfast appearance at the Santa Clarita Power Plant, where he used his CTU clearance to smuggle in an attaché briefcase. Once inside and out of sight he was approached by the hired assassin, Jonathan Matijevich posing as photographer Martin Belkin. Jonathan took the case, opened it, and told Jack to assemble the customized rifle, thereby getting Jack's prints on the weapon. Glock 17 After escaping Secret Service a little after 8:00 AM, Jack managed to hang onto the Glock 17 9mm pistol he had taken from Secret Service agent Alan Hayes. He held on to the weapon for at least another 4 hours, including using it during the escape with his family from Gaines' compound. The action with this weapon included simultaneous fire with his Sig Sauer P228 and a Beretta M92FS. Microtech HALO When Jack Bauer detained businessmen Ted Cofell in the back of his limo between 10:00am and 11:00am, Cofell unexpectedly drew a Microtech HALO flick-knife from a hidden section of his car. Jack disarmed Cofell and kept the blade for himself. Beretta M92FS When Teri Bauer was given a handgun by Rick Allen, she used to in an effort to kill Eli Stram. However, the gun supplied by Rick did not discharge when desired. The resulting scuffle ended with Teri shooting Eli dead with his own Beretta M92FS. When Jack rescued his family, he added this weapon to his inventory. He fired several rounds from a Beretta M9 and his Glock 17 at Gaines and his men, providing sufficient cover fire for Teri and Kim to flee. S&W mod. 59 During Episode 11 Day 1 11:00am-12:00pm, Rick gives Teri Bauer a gun to protect herself against Eli should he return. Later on, Jack Bauer takes this weapon: a Smith & Wesson Model 59 9mm handgun, and ejects its magazine. IMI UZI 9mm During his decision to help Jack Bauer and his family escape, Rick Allen ventured into the domestic terrorist compound and acquired a van, snatching an IMI Uzi 9mm submachine gun from under the noses of the guards immediately prior. When he escaped Gaines, he engaged in a fire fight behind the van, helping Jack by spraying cover fire. After Jack punctured the fuel line under the car with his micro-tech HALO blade, the two ran clear. Jack covered Rick on the ground after Rick sustained an arm wound and collected his Uzi from the floor, shooting the remainder of the magazine into the ruptured tank. A spark ignited the flammable petrolium and the van exploded. HK MP5A4 During the raid on the DOD detention center, prior to gearing up every man on base, Jack helps a civilian get ready. He shows him how to hold and aim a Heckler and Koch MP5 SMG. Colt M4A1 Carbine When he discovered the Department of Defense top secret detention facility, Jack Bauer quickly convinced Mark DeSalvo of a possible attack by an unknown terrorist organization. Due to the minimal staff of the center, Jack suggested that all personnel dress in battle fatigues and bear arms. When they secured the landing pad for the transport chopper at 7:20pm, Jack was seen with a Colt M4A1 Carbine assault rifle. HK USP When Jack believed his daughter was killed by the Drazens, he broke down, and prepared himself to kill Andre and Victor Drazen. In addition to the Heckler & Koch USP 9mm handgun he had already armed himself with from the government vehicle, Jack opened the cache and took an identical gun. Soon after driving the van through the wall of the Drazen hideout, he went on a rampage throughout the docking yard, killing every hostile. Jack eventually caught up with the Drazens, killing Andre with a single round to the heart. After a confrontation, Jack shots Victor with at least 12 bullets before his cartridge emptied. Day 2 Beretta M92FS Jack Bauer drew this weapon and shot Marshall Goren through the heart. Jack checked his pulse and requested a hacksaw. Jack later rearmed himself with another Beretta M92FS from the rear of a CTU vehicle. He held onto it for the final hours of Day 2. SW Model 60 Prior to going undercover as Jack Rouse, Jack was given a Smith & Wesson Mod. 60 from Michelle Dessler. This little snub nose revolver remained well hidden for a couple hours until Jack pulled it on Eddie Grant, evidently blowing his cover and gaining an address to the location of Joseph Wald. Microtech HALO Between 10:00am and 11:00am, when Eddie's crew set the charges to destroy CTU, Jack Bauer was forced to maintain his cover of Jack Rouse but was obligated to warn CTU. He allowed the his captive, Cam Strocker to escape with a message for Tony Almeida. To convincingly maintain his cover, he took out his Microtech HALO blade and sliced a section on the rear of his scalp, enough to make it bleed. When Eddie and his men returned, it looked as though the phone-company hostage hit Jack to escape. Beretta M92FS Inox Although the exact make and model as the Beretta M92FS series, this version was completely chrome. Jack Bauer acquired this after aiming his revolver at Eddie in the car. Seconds after, he was fired upon by Eddie's crew, and was forced to return fire with both guns in hand. He discarded the revolver, and turned in time to see Eddie in the car attempting to run Jack down. Jack fired several rounds through the windshield of the car, hitting Eddie no less than 3 times in the face and head. Jack held onto the Inox Beretta for the rest of the hour, including the confrontation with Joseph Wald. Mossberg 590 Once at Wald's hideout, Jack reassumed his cover as Jack Rouse. He gained entry to Wald's home and pulled the Inox Beretta on him. Immediately afterward, he upgraded to the Mossberg 590 pump action shotgun on the lounge. He began to question Wald when a guard dog jumped onto Jack, allowing Wald to escape. Jack used the shotgun to rid of the guard dog, then chase Wald into the rear yard. He then used it to attempt entry to the steel panic room, in which Wald locked himself. Pick axe When Wald enters his panic room, Jack attempts to hack his way through the plywood with a pick axe he collected from the shed. Sig Sauer P228 Between 1:00pm and 2:00pm, Jack Bauer interrogated Nina Myers. One of his tactics was to suddenly draw his Sig Sauer P228 and fire 2 shots close to Myers' head. Jack kept the P228 on him throught most of the day, including: * 2:00pm-3:00pm - Mamud Faheen's hideout * 4:00pm-5:00pm - the shootout with the Coral Snake * 8:00pm-9:00pm - shooting out the tires of the plane * 9:00pm-10:00pm - taking down Marie Warner * 1:00am-2:00am - a shootout with Jonathan Wallace at the sniping commandos * 2:00am-3:00am - shooting the driver of an enemy vehicle HK P2A1 After recovering from a plane crash, Jack and Nina grabbed supplies and began their hike up to higher ground for assistance. Thought to be alone, the sight of a mercenary group called the Coral Snake surprised them. After seeing them execute Rick Phillips, Jack turned to see a soldier advancing on him and Nina. With nothing else to resort to, Bauer fired the HK P2A1 survival flare pistol at the incoming mercenary. The soldier's chest was set afire as his assault rifle discharged on his collapse. Colt M4A1 Carbine After taking down a commando, Jack stole his Colt M4A1 Carbine assault rifle and ammunition bag from his body. He used this to take down several more Coral Snakes in his flee with Nina Myers. The M4A1 Jack Bauer used has had several upgrades, including laser attachment on the top front and a forward handle grip and scope. Mossberg 590 (beanbag) During 5:00pm-6:00pm, CTU struck the possible location of Syed Ali. In order to question any hostiles, Jack Bauer went in with a pump action Mossberg 590, loaded with nonlethal beanbag ammunition. Once under fire, he tailed behind the cover of a CTU TAC agent with a riot shield, and strategically shot the terrorist in the neck with a single shot. Moments after, the terrorist committed suicide with a hidden cyanide capsule. Telescopic steel baton Episode 12 during Day 2, Jack uses a Tac team member's telescopic baton to take down Syed Ali. After knocking the gun from his hand and hitting him across the back, Jack stabs the stick into the dirt and uses his full strength to prevent Ali from commiting suicide. Ingram MAC-10 Jack Bauer had a meeting with 'the seventh man,' Jonathan Wallace shortly after midnight. Before meeting up with him, he armed himself with an Ingram MAC-10 submachine gun from the rear armoury in the trunk of a CTU SUV. He used this in the gun battle between 1:00am and 2:00am, shooting at the sniping commandos who wanted the chip. Beretta 9000 Whilst gearing up for the bombardment between 1:00am and 2:00am, Jack took 2 weapons from the CTU SUV. The first weapon was a Mac 10, the other, was a Beretta 9000 pistol, the smaller version of the Beretta M92FS. HK USP Tactical (suppressed) After being released from his restraints, Jack Bauer watched his torturer suffocate. Jack drew the Heckler & Koch USP Tactical .45 handgun from his shoulder holster and gained the attention of the neighbouring guards. He killed them, then told his torturer that he will end his sufferering if he told Jack about his boss' identity. The torturer complied, and Jack gave him a double-tap from the pistol. HK MSG90A1 Prior to 8:00am, Jack Bauer and Sherry Palmer pursued Peter Kingsley. During the sting operation, Sherry coaxed Kingsley into a confession, and Jack repositioned himself on higher ground. He covertly took down Kingsley's sniper, Scott, and acquired his Heckler and Koch MGS90 sniper rifle. When Kingsley determined that Sherry was bluffing, he ordered Scott to kill Sherry. Jack then used the rifle to take out four of Kingsley's men to cover Sherry's escape. Walther PPK During his rendezvous with Sherry Palmer, Jack was tackled offguard by one of Kingsley's henchmen. Jack was forced to use hand-to-hand combat with the opponent, having had his handgun knocked clear. In the course of the action, Jack noticed that the man had an ankle holster, in which was a loaded Walther PPK pistol. Bauer drew the gun and the two fought over its control, evidently discharging the weapon before it was knocked clear. Later on, after Jack killed the henchman and began to suffer aggressive heart pain, Peter Kingsley approached Jack with a gun drawn. Jack quickly grasped the PPK, only to find the gun either jammed or empty. Seconds later, a sniper in the hovering CTU helicopter took Kingsley down, saving Jack. Day 3 HK USP Compact After Seasons 1 and 2 Jack Bauer changes his weapon of choice from the Sig Sauer P228 (9mm Parabellum) pistol to the smaller, lighter, polymer-framed Heckler and Koch USP Compact, also chambered for the 9mm Parabellum cartridge. He uses this thoughout the entire day. Remington 870 Before heading to David Goss's last known location with Chase Edmunds, Jack gears up with a Remington 870 shotgun, although he never needed to use it. Riot Baton During the prisoner riot (caused by Jack to help free Ramon Salazar), the two take down and gear up posing as a pair of Justice Department Riot Guards. During which, Jack wields the melee instrument. He uses the baton to attack several prisoners before failing and being carried away. S&W Model 66 After creating the prison break so that he could escape with Ramon Salazar, Jack Bauer is captured and forced to play a game of Russian Roulette by the overpowering prisoners. The weapon they used was a Smith & Wesson Model 60 revolver. Beretta M92FS Once finally free of the prisoners (pending a CTU counter-strike), Jack and Ramon escape and find their way to an exit point near a helipad. The weapon Jack manages to locate is a Beretta M92FS. He holds onto this for a little more than an hour, up until he takes Ramon to meet with his brother's men when he is knocked unconcious. Jack later gets another Beretta from one of Nina Myers bodyguards. That gun changes hands several times, including the death of Hector Salazar by Ramon Salazar, before ending up in Bauer's hands again. Jack keeps it the whole plane ride back to LA (including aiming it at the pilot and threatening him not to turn around), before using it one last time on Nina Myers as she escapes custody. He kills her with 3 shots at pointblank. Smith & Wesson SW99 Jack Bauer wakes up handcuffed in a luggage/baggage storage section in Salazar's private jet. He is being guarded by Pedro, one of Hector's men. After faking an attack, Jack uses his legs to snap his captor's neck, uncuff and arm himself with a SW99 9mm handgun. He later takes the plane, holding Salazar, his guards, and the female entertainment at gunpoint until they can land and talk with Hector Salazar. This gun is not the Walther P99 as previously stated, but rather the American clone, the Smith & Wesson SW99. This is shown by the curved rather than hooked trigger guard. Walther PPK In Episode 8: 8pm - 9pm, Jack Bauer's defection is tested by Ramon Salazar. Guards bring in Chase Edmunds, who was captured entering Mexico unaware at the time of Jack's undercover plans. Salazar gives Jack a Walther PPK pistol, and tells him to kill Chase. He aims the gun at his partner, and calling Salazar's bluff, pulls the trigger. Click. Knife (unknown make or model) When the sale for the virus is complete, and Nina Myers brings Ramon Salazar the vial, he turns on Jack and tells him he doesnt need him anymore. Chase Edmunds, watching the inncident through a sniper scope, shoots Salazar and saves Jack. The Delta Team then hits the zone, and Jack Bauer is forced to do whatever he can to stay alive in the middle of the firefight. He grabs the knife from a near by Mexican's belt and stabs him with it, then continues to stab the remaining of Salazar's men as they fire at the Delta Team. He takes down 3 men, and a 4th by throwing the blade. Microtech HALO Episode 16: 5am - 6am, when Jack Bauer and Chase Edmunds are at the MI6 outlet in Los Angeles they are attacked by Saunders' men. Although the helicopter takes out many of the MI6 staff members on the floor, including an important witness Ms White, Jack believes they are after more than it seems. They race downstairs to collect a hard-drive. Jack uses his Microtech HALO knife to unscrew the drive in time to escape an explosion. Glock 26 Before Kim Bauer goes on her mission to pose as Jane Saunders, Jack hands her a gun for protection. This gun seems to be Glock 26 with a nickel-coated slide. Fire axe Episode 24: 12pm - 1pm. Chase Edmunds has attached the virus device to his arm. When he was in combat with Arthur Rabens (and most probably from damage inflicted throughout the day), he felt himself slipping into unconciousness. In order to stop Rabens from escaping with the virus, he locked its titanium harness around his wrist. When Jack arrives and takes out Rabens, the two have no other choice but to use the nearby fire axe to sever the device from Edmunds. With seconds to spare, Jack Bauer takes the bloody-ended device and runs to a staffroom, which he noticed earlier, housed a refrigerator. The virus is released within the confined space. Day 4 Glock 19 Jack Bauer took matters into his own hands after CTU proved unable to break Tomas Sherek, a terrorist informant, concerning a terrorist action about to occur that morning. Going against Erin Driscoll's orders not to intervene, he took down a CTU security guard outside the interrogation room door, stole his Glock 19 pistol, entered the room, and shot Sherek above the knee. Jack gained the information about the abduction of Secretary of Defence James Heller, literally seconds before the event occurred. Sig-Pro 2340 In Episode 2: 8am - 9am, Ronnie Lobell was shot and killed unexpectedly. At the time, Jack Bauer was an unarmed observer. As the suspect at large speeds away, Bauer unlocks his cuffs and grabs Lobell's Sig-Pro 2340. Jack keeps a hold of the Sig-Pro 2340 for many hours, up until, as it seems, the local police arrest him and he is reissued his weapon of choice: the HK USP Compact. Accuracy International AE As Andrew Paige's life hangs in the balance, Jack displaces to gain a better vantage point with his British-made Accuracy International AE sniper rifle. After the suspect he is ghosting leaves, Chloe O'Brian begs Jack to risk being made and save Paige. After a moments hesitation, Jack reconsiders and saves Paige's live, taking down 2 armed gunmen with 2 well placed shots over a distance of around 60 - 70 metres. HK USP In order to delay Kalil Hasan longer so that CTU can establish satellite bandwidth, Jack stages the robbery of a gas station wearing a balaclava. While disarming the customers of their cell phones and wallets, Jack purposely stumbles across Hasan's chrome Heckler and Koch USP pistol. He takes it, acting as though he had no idea the man was armed. HK USP Compact (with and without suppressor) Jack Bauer's current weapon of choice is the Heckler and Koch USP Compact 9mm handgun. He uses this throughout the entire day, including with an attached suppressor during the one-man-rescue of Secretary of Defence James Heller and his love interest Audrey Raines. Jack uses his USP Compact in countless encounters with enemy forces. Microtech HALO In Episode 6: 12pm - 1pm, Jack Bauer sneaks into the terrorist compound in an attempt to rescue James Heller and Audrey Raines, he finds Audrey first and hands her the knife. He tells her to use it if she has to. The knife was a Microtech HALO flick-knife. Later she did use it to stab Omar in the leg when he was about to kill her - evidently, opening up a line of sight for both Jack Bauer and the marines. A joint-counter offensive put Omar down. Throwing knife (unknown make or model) Episode 6: 12pm - 1pm: During the final moments of Secretary of Defense Heller's rescue, ranking extremist Omar steps forth with Audrey Raines at gunpoint. Having just run out of bullets, both Jack and Heller surrender their weapons. Purposely, Jack takes his time placing his pistol down - in sight - for Omar, while with his other hand he retrieves a small throwing knife from his back pocket. Waiting for Audrey's quick descision to stab Omar in the leg, he takes action in throwing the blade into his throat. A second later, when Audrey falls clear, the marines on the hill give Omar a burst each from their assault weapons. Kalashnikov AKM (AK-47) After successfully diverting the execution of James Heller over the internet, Jack Bauer evacuates with him to collect Audrey and leave. During their shootout, Bauer drops a terrorist with an AKM assault rifle. He steps over and picks up the gun, using its bullets later on before the marines arrive as backup. Glock 20 In Episode 8, when Audrey Raines believes she can ID a man she recorgnised at the terrorist compound from a security video of a party she attended some weeks ago, she and Jack become under attack as more terrorists find out they are there. Men with guns hit the security posts and eventually the security room they are in, killing a guard who was helping them with the footage. Jack collects a gun from another dead officer, a Glock 20, and after making a call, he hands it to Audrey telling her to space out her shots and conserve ammunition. Beretta M92FS (suppressed) When Jack and Audrey are pinned they begin to run out of ammunition. Jack runs out into the open behind some bullet-proof glass and finishes off a downed hostile behind a car. He takes his weapon, which is a Beretta M92FS with an attached suppressor, and uses it to continue holding off the enemy. Unfortunately, he completely runs out of ammo as does Audrey. The men begin to advance to kill them, when Tony Almeida appears for the first time, shooting them all dead. Remington 870 After the blackout, Jack Bauer and Paul Raines fallback to a totalled gunstore. Jack overpowers the owners and snatches their Remington 870 pump action 12 gauge shotgun. Ruger Mini-14/GB After the blackout when Paul and Jack fall back in the gunstore along with the 2 owners who are assisting, Jack Bauer takes out many commandos with his Ruger Mini 14/GB hunting rifle. After falling back into the store, Jack discards the long-range rifle. Benelli M3 Super 90 Another resort for Jack Bauer during the gunstore shootout is the Benelli M3 Super 90 Semi-automatic shotgun. During his takedown of a commando however, Bauer only uses the 'pump' function. Jack might have just chose the pump-action for the sake of accuracy. Tranquilizer Dart Gun In the course of 2am - 3am (Episode 20), Jack Bauer and a team of CTU TAC Team field agents (including Curtis Manning and Howard Bern) covertly infiltrate the Chinese Embassy with the objective to extract Lee Jong - a scientist working on the Chinese nuclear weapons program, now freelancing for Habib Marwan. Bauer stressed to his team that it was a black operation, and use of lethal force was prohibited. The entire time Jack was on the inside, he only used a non-lethal tranquilizer gun. Day 5 Glock 19 As the events of Day 5 begin but remain unseen, Jack was watching a live news broadcast of the assassination of David Palmer on his tv. When a knock at the door startled him, he immideately pulled a Glock model 19 from under his lounge cushon. At the end of the hour, its shown that Jack brought the gun with him in his messenger bag, as for when he, Chloe and Derek are spotted and targeted, he hands Chloe the Glock pistol and tells her to head into the refinery. HK USP Compact (with and without suppressor) In Day 5 Jack Bauer's primary sidearm is the Heckler and Koch USP Compact. He has this gun from start to finish, and is used in; The shootout with Haas' men, and the depart of Haas - Day 5 7:00am-8:00am Entry into Rossler's building - Day 5 1:00pm-2:00pm Rendevous with Nathansen - Day 5 3:00pm-4:00pm Questions for Henderson - Day 5 5:00pm-6:00pm Stealthy insertion at the gas plant - Day 5 9:00pm-10:00pm The trade-off: Evelyn's daughter Amy for the evidence - Day 5 10:00pm-11:00pm Jack Bauer verus Christopher Henderson over the evidence at the airport - Day 5 12:00am-1:00am Re-take the Russian submarine - Day 5 5:00am-6:00am The trial of Charles Logan - Day 5 6:00am-7:00am Microtech HALO Throughout nemerous occassions in Day 5 Jack resorted to the use of his Microtech HALO3 LTD Tactical SBT knife, whether it had been for a silent take down or to threaten to cut somebody's eye out. Sig Sauer P225 In Day 5 10:00am-11:00am, when the CTU TAC Team makes an assault on the seiged airport, Jack manages to cut free of his restraints and collect a Sig Sauer P225 handgun from the floor. He used it to accurately take down several terrorists, as well as prevent Anton Beresch from commiting sucicide. However, Beresch soon after completed the task. Surgical Scissors In the finale to the physical combat fight between Jack and a hired assassin, Bauer puts an end to the intruder by grabbing a pair of medical-grade surgical scissors from the floor and stabbing them into his enemy's neck. Jack finishes him by slamming his palm into the end of the tool, stabbing them in to the hilt. FN Browning BDA9 (with and without suppressor) Day 5 2:00pm-3:00pm, when the terrorists have planted a canister of nerve gas in the shopping mall's air vents, Jack Bauer manages to get a hold of a Browning BDA9 handgun from off one of the men and chase them throughout the shopping mall. However, action with this suppressed pistol was short-lived as Jack sacrificed pursuit in order to help save civilian lives. Hours later, Day 5 5:00am-6:00am, during the CTU re-take of the Russian submarine, Jack is engaged in a wrestle over another pistol with one of Beirko's men. The gun was another Browning BDA9. Glock 21 During the interrogation of Collette Stenger in Day 5 9:00pm-10:00pm, Jack upper-cuts the Marshal guarding her holding room, drawing his Glock 21 sidearm as his body slid down the wall. Jack used the gun to put the pressure on Stenger. HK SL8 The trade-off: Evelyn Martin's daughter Amy for the evidence. Jack Bauer and Wayne Palmer split up to cover positions aorund the focal point where Martin meets Henderson. Jack climbs the scaffolding and ups a ramp, finding the location of Henderson's sniper 'Bravo position'. After slitting his throat, Jack assumes command of his Heckler and Koch SL8 semi-automatic sniper rifle. Beretta M92FS During the shootout with Henderson's men at the airfield, one of Heller's man boldly assists Jack in the return-fire. After he is hit and collapses, Jack collects his Beretta M92FS handgun and shoots a well placed round into the large gas tank the enemy is using for cover, taking down several men with the blast. HK P2000 Christopher Henderson was Jack Bauer's nemisis. He trained him, he became him, even the characteristics and physical appearance of the two were alike. Another feature throughout Day 5 of 24 was the fact Henderson used a Heckler and Koch P2000 pistol, which is quite similar to Jack's own weapon of choice, the USP Compact. During Day 5 1:00am-2:00am, the writing on the side of the pistol is clearly presented after Jack gives the gun to Audrey Raines and leaves. Audrey threatens Henderson several times with the gun, during which we can clearly see the weapon's model nomenclature. Tac Folder Episode 22: Christopher Henderson's plan backfires when CTU doesn't trust his judgement. Curtis and the Tac team enter downstairs while Jack enters through a skylight in Malina's bedroom. He presents and uses his Tac folder flick knife for the first time upon entry. S&W Mod. 4506 After the capture of Joseph Malina, Jack Bauer confiscated the gun given to Christopher Henderson. This gun was originally Malina's Smith & Wesson Model 4506, palmed off to Henderson before CTU hit the house. Malina resorted to a Glock 18 on full automatic after Henderson took the S&W. Before the counter-attack on the Russian nuclear submarine, Henderson tells Jack hes not going anywhere without a gun. He says he knows he has Malina's .45 in his bag. Jack gives him the gun, having discretely emptied the bullets into his bag. Day 6 Piece of firewood Jack's first weapon for Day 6 (other than his vampire-bite teeth) was a branch of firewood, used to knock down a guard in order to obtain a firearm. Sig Sauer P229 ]] Episode 2 (Day 6 7:00am-8:00am}, Jack Bauer races the Air-Force strike on Hamri Al-Assad's location. Before he goes in to get Al-Assad, Jack takes down a patrolling guard outside and takes his Sig Sauer P229 handgun. HK USP Compact (with and without suppressor) Once Jack is cleared to work alongside of the CTU TAC team and Curtis Manning, he is re-armed with his weapon of choice, the Heckler and Koch USP Compact. Jack keeps this for the entire Day, using it such situations as; The death of Curtis Manning - Day 6 9:00am-10:00am The rescue of Morris O'Brian and the dismantle of a nuclear suitcase - Day 6 1:00pm-2:00pm The rescue of Milo and Marilyn - Day 6 3:00pm-4:00pm Interrogation of Russian Consul Anatoly Markov - Day 6 5:00pm-6:00pm Assault on Victor's place - Day 6 7:00pm-8:00pm Solo war on Fayed's final safezone and securing the nukes - Day 6 10:00pm-11:00pm Trade-off for Audrey Raines - Day 6 12:00am-1:00am Oil Rig Shootout - Day 6 5:00am-6:00am Sig Sauer P225R When Graem Bauer's henchmen take Phillip Bauer and Jack Bauer out to be executed, they escape and kill the captors. The weapon Jack takes from his guard is a Sig Sauer P225R. (note, the R stands for the rail system on the dust cover) Mossberg 590 Episode 8 (Day 6 1:00pm-2:00pm) of Day 6, when Abu Fayed has Morris O'Brian hostage in an appartment building, Jack Bauer leads the CTU TAC Team that makes an assault on the room. They breach through the wall a second before O'Brian is shot, and Jack Bauer leaps through the smoke cloud with a Mossberg 590 pump-action shotgun. Makarov PM/PMM During Jack Bauer's infiltration into the Russian Consulate he escapes his captors. Whilst on the run, Jack uses the Russian's standard issue firearm, the Makarov pistol. Monkey Wrench During the hand-to-hand fight with Abu Fayed, Jack resorts to swinging a monkey wrench he finds on the floor of the workshop. The weapon was short-lived. Sig Sauer P228 For a brief period in Episode 20, Jack picks up a black Sig Sauer P228 (either from a security guard, or Mike Doyle). He aims this at Nadia Yassir, Doyle, and the CTU TAC Team who blow-torch through a locked door to reach him and Audrey Raines. After the stand off, Jack lowers and drops the gun to the floor. This weapon also appears (literally, and somewhat magically) in Jack Bauer's hands during the seige of CTU. He acquires a Beretta Px4 Storm from a dead guard, but after Jack shoots one of Zhou's men on the staircase, the next shot shows him carrying the P228. This is presumably a mistake, as Jack didn't haave the time to swap weapons. Beretta Px4 Storm Jack takes this from a dead CTU guard during the seige on CTU, and uses it to kill one of Zhou's men. It then transforms into a Sig Sauer P228 (see above). HK G36C During the siege of CTU, Jack Bauer breaks free from holding and battles a couple of the assailants, when which, he upgrades from a pistol to a Heckler and Koch G36C carbine assault rifle. He locates Marilyn Bauer and her son Josh. He attempts to help them escape the building, as it seems that the Chinese are after him. He later uses the weapon to stop a fan so that Josh can crawl into the vents. HK MP7A1 PDW In the final hour of Day 6, Bill Buchanan flys Jack Bauer out to the oil rig which Phillip Bauer is holding Josh Bauer (and the Chinese are aiding their escape). During the frontal attack, Jack gears up with a Heckler and Koch MP7A1 Personal Defence Weapon. The MP7 is a new variety of SMG, chambered in 4.6mm ammunition. Colt Gov't/M1911 Series 80 When Phillip Bauer is attempting to take a small boat out to meet with the Chinese Submarine, Josh Bauer sees the opportunity to take his grandfather's Colt Government .45 ACP handgun. After shooting him, Jack finds them near the water level of the oil rig and takes the gun from Josh. After Josh leaves to get to the helicopter, Jack uses the weapon to attempt to take him into custody. Beretta M92FS (suppressed) Within the final minutes of Day 6, Jack Bauer uses force to see Audrey Raines. During his words with James Heller, he threatens him with a Beretta M92FS handgun. See also * Onscreen kills by Jack Bauer Category:Jack Bauer Category:Lists Category:Weapons